Time To Party ! South Park Yaoi
by DesuDino
Summary: Eric Is Throwing An Awsome Party,but its boys only. INTRO! I Do Not Own South Park! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story . This story includes Yaoi, which is a pairing of two males. It also may include some rape scenes, if you don't like it or aren't sure about it, don't read it! Anyways, this would be my first story, so I'm terribly sorry if I am not a fantastic writer. I'm only 15, so bare with me, ha-ha. Please review if you want, I'm not going to force you. Well here we go!

Parings: Kenny and Butters Kyle and Stan.

It was an ordinary day in South Park, Colorado. The air was cold and the snow was beautiful. The four boys just wished they weren't at school on such a nice day. Mr. Garrison was talking about his problems to another student for no reason again. Cartman raised his hand as if to ask a question. Mr. Garrison turned towards the overweight boy, "Yes Cartman, Do you have a question?" "Can you explain how come you are a failure to life, and stay pissed all the time because you can't stick with a gender?" The boy asked. Garrison's eyes grew wide, determined to explain, but to no avail. "I- I uh..." Mr. Garrison said stuttering over his words. The class grew silent. Then, in a flash, Garrison ran out of the room. Kyle gave Cartman $5. "I told you I could make him leave, you fucking Jew!" Cartman mocked the boy in the green hat. "Why did you want him to leave?" Stan asked. Kyle replied with enthusiasm, "Because my mom is out on a vacation, and I'm throwing a sweet~ party! There's going to be booze and music." Cartman said happily. "…But it's a guys-only party", Kyle added. "Why are only guys invited?" Kenny inquired curiously. "Because we don't want no dumb-ass girls ruining the party, If I wanted that to happen I would tell my mom to come back and join us, so are you in or are you out?" Token stood up, "LETS PARTY!" He cheered with an excited look on his face. All of the boys in the class hooted and hollered. Kenny got a little concerned, but it passed as soon as it came, if there was going to be free booze, count him in.

That was the beginning of my story; if you'd like me to continue please inform me. I hope you liked it, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm deeply sorry for the long wait, my computer broke and I just now received a new one. I began working on the second chapter when it broke so I had to rewrite it. I'm sorry if I have poor grammar, please just bear with me. Don't forget to check out my Deviant Art Page (StrawberryLovePro) where you can see Kev x Edd and new yaoi parings!

Well Enjoy!

The night of the party:

Kenny was going about his room looking for his orange sleeping bag. "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath, "How the hell did I misplace it?" He said to himself while looking under his bed. Just then he heard a knock on the front door of his house. "Mom! Get the fucking door!" He yelled to his mother who was sitting down on the torn up couch watching Cops. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do, get your lazy ass down here and answer it yourself!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and walked slowly down the creaking stairs to the front door. He opened the door to see a little baby-faced blonde boy with ocean blue eyes grasping a light blue sleeping bag.  
"Howdy Kenny!" Butters said grinning ear to ear. "I was just wondering if I could go with you to Cartman's sleepover with you, I-I mean if you don't mind. Kenny smirked at the young blonde and gave him a nod. "Oh! By the way you left this at my house, but I forgot I had it!" Butters said giving Kenny an orange sleeping bag. "Oh! That's where I left it!" Kenny exclaimed grabbing his sleeping bag out of Butters small, delegate hands. "Thanks Butters!" he said giving the boy a small smile. "Uh no problemo Ken." Butters replied brushing his knuckles shyly. "Let me get my bag packed and well leave, ok?" Kenny announced to butters running up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenny and Butters walked in silence to Cartman's house, a small breeze ran over the two boys. The breeze tickled the hair of butters neck making him shiver. Kenny looked over at the smaller blonde and began to take off his jacket. He draped it over Butters shoulders. Butters looked up at him eyes wide. "Ken won't you be cold without your jacket?!" "Nah I'm fine, besides I'm use to the cold." He replied with his hands behind his head. Butters lightly blushed and looked down, "T-thanks Kenny." He shuddered. Kenny Blushed at Butters thank you. "You're welcome dude." He replied averting his eyes.

Moments later they arrived at Cartman's house, Kenny knocked on the door and stood back a little. The door swung open to show this chubby teen drinking booze. "KENNEH! GLAD YOU COULD COME AND" Cartman's face went from a grin to a frown instantly when he saw Butters. "Kenny, WTF man I told you no girls are invited." Cartman scowled. That statement made butters eyes begin to water slightly. Kenny noticed and felt rage build up inside him, and he clench his fist. "Oh what is the little girl about to cry?" Cartman teased Butters. "Stop calling me a girl Cartman! I- I'm a grown boy!" Butters whined trying to defend himself. "Are you going to hug your dolly for comfort? Hahaha! You Sissy!" Cartman laughed pointing at him. Just then a fist hit the side of the door, only a centimeter away from Cartman's face. Both Cartman's and Butters eyes were wide, and they were silent.

"Leave him the fuck alone you fat ass, now are you going to let us in or what?" Kenny said with a stern voice."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Long time huh? I apologize for my absence, so without further or do let's begin!

"Kenny, chill out bro I-I was just messing with him…" Cartman replied with his voice cracking. "That's what I fucking thought now are you going let us in like a good host?" Kenny said keeping a serious face. "S-sure man right this way." Cartman said gesturing to come into his house. "Come on Butters." Kenny barked as he took Butters by the wrist and pulled him through the door. "O-Ok Ken."  
Once inside they saw Stan and Kyle playing Guitar Hero like they did in 4 grade, Token and Clyde were watching Stan and Kyle, and Craig and Tweek were wrestling. It was still early, so there wasn't that many people yet. Kenny was eyeing the alcohol when he felt a small shy tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Butters brushing his knuckles. "Kenny, I j-just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for m-me. I didn't think I would cause so much t-trouble." Butters felt his hair get tussled making him blush from ear to ear. "You're not trouble, I'm glad you asked me to come along." Kenny replied with a pleasant smile. Butters shyly buried himself into Kenny's jacket he had on. Kenny chuckled noticing the other blonde was as red as a cherry. 'I guess he's not use to compliments.' Kenny thought to himself.

The night progressed and more people showed up which is weird cause Kenny was pretty sure no one here likes Cartman, he's knows they're probably here for the booze, but hey whatever floats Cartmans boat…well it probably wouldn't float with Cartman inside. Kenny laughed internally at his comment, he should really be a comedian. "K-Kenny." His name being called made him snap out of his thoughts. "I don't uh drink b-beer." Butters stated.

Kenny opened his mouth as to answer but was interrupted. "WHAT PERSON DOESN'T DRINK BEER?! A PANSY THAT'S WHO!" Cartman bellowed. Kenny darted his eyes and shot Cartman a go to hell look. Before Kenny could react Stan stepped in. "Dude lay off Butters man its ok if he doesn't want to drink" Stan said. "Yeah Fat ass! Just leave Butters alone!" Kyle yelled. "DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW! My mom says me big boned." While Kyle and Cartman continued to bicker, Butters watched unhappily. 'I wish I didn't cause so much trouble.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed it was Kenny. "I Think there is some soda in the kitchen, let's go see." Butters nodded and the two boys proceeded to the kitchen. Kenny Stopped short causing butters, who was in deep thoughts, to bump into his back. "A-ah hamburgers, sorry Ken I wasn't paying attention." Kenny felt his face and ears heat up. "Don't worry about it." Kenny opened the fridge, 'Man, nothing but Dr. Pepper.' Staring at the beverage made him have flashbacks of when CPS took him from his parents and put him in an agnostic household. Kenny Shivered, since then he hasn't really tried to drink Dr. Pepper, but he was willing to suppress the memory for Butters sake. He couldn't help but to feel bad about the young teen having such a rough time at the party. If Cartman wasn't such an asshole he might be a little happier. Kenny turned to Butters, "Is Dr. Pepper okay?" Kenny noted that Butters was gone. He skim the empty room. "Butters?"

"KENNY!"

Hope you enjoyed I again apologize for years of delay.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter! This is my gift to you for my absence. There is some angst in this so if you don't like don't read! Please review!

"KENNY!"

"Butters?! Where are you?!"

No answer.

He ran throughout the house. Everyone was outside playing beer pong, but Butters cry came from upstairs. He sprinted upstairs tripping over his own feet every other step. He went through the rooms opening one by one skimming the area for the young blonde. He finally came to Eric's room. His heart dropped down into his stomach. He jiggled the handle multiple times. Locked. "Butters! Are you in there?!" He began to bang on the door. No response. He pressed his ear to the door only to hear faint sobs on the other side. Kenny backed up and charged at the door. He felt a pain in his shoulder but he rammed even harder until the door busted open. The room was dark…quiet.

"B-Butters?"

He heard a small whimpers come from under Eric's sheets. Kenny's breath became short and quick, his heart was beating rapidly. He slowly pulled back the sheets to find Butters bloody and partially naked. Tears stained the young blondes face as new ones began to form. Kenny was shaking, he didn't know what to do. He was scared to touch Butters, but he felt like he wanted to embrace him and never let go.

Kenny looked around the messy room for his discarded jacket. Once found he walked over to the smaller boy and draped it over his body.  
"Butters…"  
No response.  
Kenny's eyes narrowed. He should have stayed with Butters, he should have protected him. His thoughts were racing 100 MPH, he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Guilt loomed Kenny's mind and he felt like shit. He detected a smaller hand tugging on his shirt.

"K- *hic* Kenny~…P-please hold me…" Butters manage to choke out.

Kenny's eyes widened at his words.

"A-Are you sure… I'm scared I'll hurt you."

Butters tightened his grip and nodded. The taller teen sat on the bed and embraced him pulling him into his lap. He felt the other boy quivering and would flinch at the slightest touch.

"Who did this to you?" Kenny softly whispered into butters ear.

Butters stayed quiet. Kenny could feel Butters tighten his grip on his shirt. Kenny began to rock back and forth to calm the distraught teen. He didn't want to trouble the teen anymore so he began to hum Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. At the end of the song he felt the teens breathing go back to normal and that he was sound asleep. Kenny wrapped his pinkie around Butters pinkie making sure not to wake him.

'I promise I will never leave your side. I promise'


End file.
